tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakuro Fujiwara
Zakuro Fujiwara Zakuro Fujiwara is the fifth and final member of the original Tokyo Mew Mew team. Her Mew form is Mew Zakuro (sometimes spelt as Zacro) and she is infused with the DNA of a Grey Wolf. She is the oldest of the original Mews and works as a professional model and actress. Personality Zakuro is one of the few characters in the original series to have a "darker" personality. She initially has a sort of lone wolf persona: refusing to join the Mew team until they come to her aid. After joining the team, Zakuro is presented as a mature character and serves as the big sister of the team. She is regarded by many characters (especially Mint) as having a calm and cool personality. Appearance In her human form, Zakuro has dark blue eyes and long dark purple hair that she sometimes puts in a braid. Or as Mint describes it: "long, glossy, raven hair" with "dark, intelligent, yet sensitive,sapphire-colored eyes" and "long, strong and thin legs". Because of her career as a model, Zakuro is the character who wears the greatest variety of clothing throughout the series. When working at the Café, she wears the standard uniform except in purple with lighter pink accents. Mew Zakuro When transformed, Zakuro's hair becomes a brighter shade of purple and her eyes a lighter shade of blue (or purple in certain colored illustrations from the manga). Her Mew costume consists of a purple tube top with pink trim, a pair of flared short shorts, purple thigh high boots, and a pair of matching wrist bands. She also wears the standard arm puffs, garter, and choker in her signature colors. Zakuro also gets the grey-ish ears and tail of her infused animal. Her weapon is a whip shaped like a cross (unless you're watching a dub with religious censoring) that goes largely unnamed, but is sometimes referred to as the ZaCross Whip. The main body of her weapon is light purple and has pink gem-like things at each end while the horizontal portion of it is simply gold. Where the horizontal and vertical parts of the weapon cross is a golden decal with a pink heart in the centre. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew In Whiteweaver's 'fanfiction, Zakuro has left the Mew Mews, now on her last year of high school, to focus on her modelling career abroad, although she still keeps in contact with the rest of the team. She has become much taller over the years, and has had her hair cut short with her bangs shoulder-length at the front and barely chin-length at the back. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Zakuro's name is changed to Renée Roberts and a secondary supporting protagonist. She is now eighteen years old and is shown to be kind, stoic, and strong, as well as serving as the mature voice of reason among the Mews. Since her own Mew powers are disappearing, she's taken on an apprentice Mew by the name of Pheobe Jones. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced Zakuro is seemingly on vacation with the other mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Zakuro aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Mythical Mew Mew At the start of Mythical Mew Mew, Zakuro is 25 years old. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power - 'Renée Roberts *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -''' Drita Manaje *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) - '''Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Pam) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - 'Shuu-Liu TengYuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Shuu-Liu) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -''' Sek-Lau TangYun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Sek-Lau) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew -' Ruby Ja (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Ruby) *טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Zakuro Fujiwara *'Mew Mew Power (French) -' Estelle-Renée Roberts *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Renée Roberts *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Romã (Pomegranate) Fujiwara (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Romã) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Zakuro Fujiwara *'Luftëtaret Mace (Albanian) -' Pam Fujiwara (Her Mew form is Mjau Pam) Gallery Zakuroscreenshot.jpg|Zakuro screenshot. Cool.jpg|Mew Zakuro Screenshot Zakuro.jpg|Mew Zakuro Full Body 18.jpg zakuro_fujiwara_3232.jpg 1808338112_112cb8800b.jpg 1833891487_1.jpg|Zakuro chibi 268812 1247692914639 full.jpg 630px-Renee wolf.png|Zakuro with the Grey Wolf Zakuro collage.png|Zakuro Collage zakuro1.jpg Screen_2011-08-15_10_06_11.jpg|Zakuro with Mint Zakuro 2.jpg zakuro-2737657607.jpg|Zakuro modeling Zakuro grape.jpg Mew Zakuro.jpg|Zakuro with her weapon Zakuro modeling 2.jpg|Zakuro modeling 2 Zakuro2.gif|Zakuro mew mew form and waitress uniform mew zarco.jpg|Zakuro in manga cutezakuro.GIF|Chibi Zakuro zakuro moonlight.jpg|Zakuro after Metamorphosis Zakuro and the grey wolf.jpg|Zakuro and the Grey Wolf (made by Kaf2cute) Zakuro Head Shot 1.jpg Zakuro Mew Mark.png|Zakuro's Mew mark Mew Zakuro's Weapon 1.png|The ZaCross Whip Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Weapon Users: Whip Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Heroes Category:Purple Mews